


Castaways

by fannishliss



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor are getting on pretty well with their new life together.  Sexy times!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castaways

**title: Castaways**  
author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**  
rating: explicit  
pairing: TenII/Rose  
warnings: none  
838 words

Summary: Rose and the Doctor are getting on pretty well with their new life together.  Sexy times!

For [](http://develish1.livejournal.com/profile)[**develish1**](http://develish1.livejournal.com/), who [prompted](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/199373.html?thread=1809357#t1809357) :   TenII/Rose (I'm actually tempted to ask for TenII/Donna just to see if you will, but I'm not sure you'd go for it),   any rating (the higher the better in fact, lol) and preferably fluff, romance or H/C.

=====

“I’m not sure we should be doing this here,” Rose said, trying to catch her breath.

“Then you shouldn’t have been eye-fucking me in the conference room,” the Doctor growled.

“Me?” Rose said, going for outrage, but the little gasp she gave as the Doctor’s hand slipped into her panties undercut the message.

“Yes, you,” the Doctor said, voice low and ragged, lips and teeth making their way along Rose’s neck.

“It was you!” she gasped, “with your big brown eyes, and that lip, and that tongue!”

“Mmm,” the Doctor answered.  “Tell me about the tongue, little miss pink.”

“Oh!” Rose exclaimed, as his finger dipped softly, inquisitively, into her folds.  This was so wild, and reckless, almost wrong — but she couldn’t deny how hot he made her, and his hand was strangely gentle as he tested her wetness.

“Tell me,” he said, sucking a bruise at the nape of her neck, under her hairline where it wouldn’t show.

“The way — it darts out — like it wants to know —“ Rose gasped.  The door to her office was locked, no one could come in.  Were they really going to do it on her desk? It looked that way.

“Like it wants to know what?” he asked, like he wasn’t at all bothered.  (Must have been the bit of Donna in him.)

“How — everything — tastes!” Rose said. “How it, oh god, how it feels,” she whimpered.

“I’m not sure I go about feeling things with my tongue, Rose,” he said.  The more out of control she got, the more in control he sounded.  His fingers lightly touching her, his lips so gentle and loving, she was getting wetter and wetter and her sex was throbbing for him.

“Tell me then,” she said.  “How you did it — before— “

She hadn’t dared to ask him yet. They were both new to this world, new to this new version of him, they’d been eagerly trying it out, but there were some things it was hard to put into words, she’d been trying to tease out of him here and there:

_Do Time Lords have sex?_

As a rule, no.

But did you?

Well…. upon occasion.

Upon which occasion?

urrrrmmm.

Upon which occasion?

Doctor?

When the… when somebody… when their eyes, you know, how they look at you, when their hands, when they touch you, lingering… when they seem to really like you…

Oh, Doctor.   … what was it like?

The mind, you know — the Time Lord mind, it reaches out…

Really.

And, well, yes, the other part as well.

Like a human?

Mostly.

And that was all he would say.

But regardless of what might have changed, for him, Rose had no complaints whatsoever.  His endowments as a human were far from disappointing.  His appetite for making love to her was not only flattering, it kept her both heated for him and achingly satisfied.  And his mouth, just like always— he never stopped talking.

“Rose, ah Rose, feel how hot you are, how wet.  Oh, your clit is trembling, did you know it could do that? So very eager… ah, your hips are jumping, mmm, I like that.  Don’t forget to breathe — oxygenation of the blood is good for your orgasm, and breathing relaxes the abdomen, lets the climax flow up your spine, ohhh, yess, give it up to me, Rose!”

“Doctor, please, put it in me!” Rose hissed. He was such a skillful lover, once she started to come, he kept it going, it just went higher and higher, her clit throbbing hard against his fingers, reaching for his feather light touch,  and she wanted him inside her so bad, she was nearly sobbing.

With his other hand he undid his trousers, then he leaned her over the desk — she braced her hands and spread her feet, balanced herself on her heels — and he slid in, thrusting deep, and she was coming all around him, pushing back against him, shaking, wanting him, trying not to scream because the office was locked but not soundproofed.

“Rose, Rose,” he was panting, “ah Rose —I’d have you now, I’d be in your mind, I’d be flooding your nerves with so much fire—“

“Yes,” she hissed, fucking herself onto him, his human cock, his human heat. “Have me, Doctor — I’m yours, all yours!”

“Ahh!” he cried, not too loud, and came, inside her, and the mingling of their orgasms was heavenly, earthly, perfect.

Gentlemanly, he held her, rocking her, kissing her and telling her how beautiful she was.

“Not so bad yourself,” she answered, turning, to kiss his dear, lovely face.

“It’s like that, you know,” Rose said, catching his eyes.

“Like what?” he said, gently.

“In my mind — my nerves on fire —“ she said shyly.  “That’s how it feels, to me.”

He smiled, his beautiful, slightly crooked smile.

“Me too, actually,” he said.

Outside the world was one neither of them really knew. They were both strangers, castaways, here.   But they would find their way through the world, wondering, wandering, together.


End file.
